loosening her up
by vixie-the-pixie
Summary: Lily and james are both head boy and head girl, but James has had enough. he's going to
1. Default Chapter

Lily got up put of bed early Saturday morning, grabbed her shower things and sped off to the head boy and girl shared bathroom. She really wanted to get there before their very own head boy James Potter did, although it was quidditch practice so she should do it in time. Hurrying along the corridors she nearly knocked into the witch's statue, it was like this every single morning. All Lily wanted was a bit of peace and quiet while she had a shower on a morning, but that was asking too much. She couldn't believe Dumbeldore had picked such an incompatible pair as he had that year for head boy and head girl.  
  
Eventually Lily arrived at the bathroom, the portrait of a fish asked, "password please?"  
  
"Aquarium," Lily replied as the portrait opened and let Lily inside. Walking over to the shower room she noticed all of the quidditch things in the lobby, "Damn, they got here before me," but at least it as only James, although that didn't explain the 3 brooms lying on the floor. She walked over to the shower room and saw them all Sirius, Remus, and James all standing in towels drying their hair.  
  
"Oh, hi Lily," James said looking up.  
  
"What's this??" Lily asked exasperated. "This bathroom is for us, remember James, not the whole quidditch team,"  
  
"Sorry Lil, he said it would be okay," Remus explained,  
  
"Its alright I suppose," Lily sighed, "Nothing that's never happened before," She paused "So you guys mind if I take a shower?"  
  
"Not at all," Sirius smiled, "Please go ahead," he showed no sign of moving out of the room to give her any privacy  
  
"Black, give me some privacy and you can keep yours," She threatened.  
  
"What's head girl gona do??" he laughed looking away. As he did this she pulled his towel down smirking.  
  
"You going to go now Sirius?"  
  
"That was nothing Evans, you think I'm going to move now?"  
  
"I know that everyone had seen down your pants before Sirius so that wouldn't make much of a difference, just wanted to make myself feel better," Lily looked at the other two boys, "Do I have to pull your towels down too?"  
  
"Like to see you try," James muttered and Remus ushered them both out of the room. Once they were out of the bathroom James sighed,  
  
"I'm fed up of her, I thought being head boy would be fun but instead she's making it a pain,"  
  
"Well why don't we try to loosen her up then??" Sirius asked?  
  
"Hmmm," James laughed "Sounds like fun padfoot," 


	2. phase one

It was the day after the bathroom incident and James still hadn't come up with an idea of how to loosen Lily up.  
  
"Ruin her," Sirius had suggested, but that seemed much too, well. cruel! "Drive her to an nervous breakdown?" that was truly too drastic, he wanted the loose not totally out of the restraints of her everyday life. It had to be gradual not noticeable, a class skipped here wouldn't be noticed too badly but things happening an particular points wouldn't be too bad.  
  
He and the marauders weren't that bad but they had a fun time unlike Lily, they partied, they did magic when they weren't supposed to, they drunk, they dated and sometimes it was suggested they did the former far too much, but hey, who was counting? They hadn't played with someone's mind before, but in their opinion it had to be done, and after all they were happy when they were no good.  
  
Sirius had been way too harsh,  
  
"She's only a little girl mate," James had reminded her with a sigh, "We don't have to be this mean,"  
  
"A girl who has power to do what she wants, head girl counts a long way in this school," Sirius reminded him. "You're getting soft,"  
  
"Black, I am not soft," James stated bluntly, there was a few moments of silence before Sirius replied sensing maybe he was going a bit far,  
  
"You fancy her mate?" Sirius half asked and gasped. "You could have anyone in this school, yet you want her don't you?"  
  
"Prove it,"  
  
"That argument earlier, she's got you under he spell, you didn't say a word," Sirius answered in a triumphant voice yet with a frown on his face, James faltered could his friend have been right?! Of course not! He thought to himself, Lily was Lily and that was that.  
  
"Chalk and cheese," James simply replied.  
  
"Opposites attract," Sirius taunted, the school bell rung in the background signalling end of lessons and therefore that tea was being served, and they headed toward the great hall in silence while both of them were silently stewing over the other ones words.  
  
..................................  
  
After tea there was a stony silence in the dormitory, James polishing his broom and Sirius and Remus both studying on their beds. Sirius kept shooting dirt looks at James and James felt a bit bad, maybe the argument had been his fault, maybe he was being soft because Lily was a girl. That's when he spoke up,  
  
"How about a party lads?"  
  
"It's a Monday night potter," Remus sighed, "Do you never get tired mate? besides professor will be in soon to tell us lights out and she'll kick off if some of us aren't here, never mind a party going on!"  
  
"How about my room? Lily won't mind. We're in charge now,"  
  
"You're telling us that after this morning?" Sirius sniggered,  
  
"Lily will just have to loosen up," He said looking directly at Sirius, as he nodded his head, "Once she has a drink down her, She'll be okay," The boys began to get ready for the party as Sirius headed towards James,  
  
"You mean we're going to get her drunk? Pathetic isn't it?"  
  
"Ah my dear Sirius, it's a small step but a big one in her eyes, this is only phase one," He answered with a smirk on his face. 


	3. Plan into action

The music had only just started to blast from the year seven boys dorm when Lily had climbed through the portrait. She's enough of the boys this morning never mind this "party" now. She'd wanted to be head girl since her first days at Hogwarts and she's be damned if James Potter killed her dream. That boy actually half decent on his own, but when he got that Sirius with him it was the end of nice potter and the start of the awkward, vain, popular Potter that the rest of the school seemed to know and love. Girls had even been jealous when she'd got the head girlship if that meant being close to James. Personally she felt he was pulling her under, not bringing her to life. She couldn't have that. she hurried towards the door, not prepared for what would probably face her on the other side of the door.  
  
The door creaked as it swung forward, and revealed Sirius putting up balloons with the words "Congratulations Lily and James," and James was standing with a small gathering of her and his friends. A surprise congratulations party? Lily really couldn't help but feel flattered, these boys had never done anything so thoughtful in there reign at Hogwarts than this. Even though it was a party and against the rules, she could hardly ban this!! So provided it didn't get out of hand she decided on the spot that she was going to let it continue.  
  
Walking over to James she greeted her best friends who had been invited, by the head boy himself- allegedly! James handed her a drink and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She stood for a moment looking at the glass,  
  
"Alcoholic?" Lily asked with an ironic look on her face.  
  
"Not really Lily, only about 1 %," he lied. Lily shrugged her shoulders and drank it in one, and Sirius who had appeared behind James patted him on the back smiling at what had just happened. Lily who had never drunk before couldn't even notice that he was lying; after all she'd never tasted it.  
  
....................................  
  
Hours later, everyone was dancing about. Most of those in attendance were drunk. That is excluding James and Remus. Sirius was away with himself, chatting up Lily's friends who were hanging on his every word and Lily was dancing around with James, who appeared to be having way too much fun when he wasn't drunk. Lily was laughing away having an absolutely fabulous time, and James could sense the drink-induced happiness was wearing down, so took this opportunity to end the party, being the responsible adult. Sirius was "closing the deal" as he had put it so Went into the common room to end the conversation and James the perfect gentleman walked Lily to her dorm.  
  
"Hope you had a good time Lils," He told her, smiling leaning against the wall.  
  
"It was really good James," she laughed, "You're actually a really nice thoughtful lot of lads you know?" She informed him.  
  
"Thanks Lily, you're not that bad," He smirked at the ego-boost that Lily Evans had just given HIM!  
  
Then it happened, she leant in, not sure how to react but never one to turn a girl he leant into her also. Moments of silence ensued, until she raised her face to his and ran her hands through his hair, he smiled down at her, and she stood on her tiptoes slowly parting her lips and letting his tongue into her mouth. The kiss lasted minutes and when he pulled away she let out a sigh, shocked at what he had just participated in her drew back.  
  
"Lil, I'm so sorry,"  
  
"I'm not," She stated bluntly as she gave him another long kiss as she opened the door to the dorm and let herself in. The door shut and James walked away not hearing the sigh of contentment she had just let out. As he turned the corner Sirius slinked out of the shadows,  
  
"Nice one," He smirked "Not so innocent anymore?" but in the darkness he didn't see the confusion on James' face.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!! DO YOU LIKE THIS? IF SO I WILL UPDATE MUCH MORE! 


	4. chapter4

Lily smiled to herself has she brushed the hair the next morning reliving the ending to the end of the night to her friends. She had never drunk alcohol but she hadn't realised how wonderful it was. It had given her the confidence she's needed to kiss James and that had made her happier than she'd ever thought possible. Even though only twenty-four hours ago she had been cursing his name.  
  
For a change he'd made her happy, and if letting go a little made her this happy she was going to do it for a little while longer. Responsibility was important granted, but it wasn't her life, She needed fun, and last night had been just that. It didn't matter to her that James had been with lots of girls before either, after seeing what he had organised she could see just how thoughtful and great he really was!  
  
She got up and put on her lip-gloss, it was a Tuesday morning and potions first, and she was James' partner. Normally this was a pain but she was looking forward to it after what he and she had shared the night before. It had been magical, and now the only thing she could think of, which was why she was constantly thinking it over analysing over and over and of course why she was making sure she looked just right so he didn't regret what happened. That would be the worst possible thing to happen, James to regret what he had done. She couldn't take that.  
  
....................................  
  
James awoke early, yet he put off getting out of bed, he simply couldn't face the world, them all knowing what he'd done. He'd crossed the line kissing Lily Evans, he'd wanted to loosen her up not make her fall for him. It had been to far, he had toyed with her emotions more than once before, but this was different. It was wrong; it felt wrong which could only mean one thing. He felt something for Lily. Hate? Envy? Anger? No none of those, it was something else, he couldn't stop thinking about the night before.  
  
Sirius leapt on James bed, "Well done mate, last night was amazing," he paused "You had me believing it," James made an attempt at a smile and pulled himself out of bed from underneath Sirius.  
  
James sat and got clothed while Sirius replayed the whole night to the entire dormitory, laughing at appropriate points, well appropriate for Sirius.  
  
They headed down to breakfast leaving James ruffling his hair, he had potions next and somehow wanted to look his best, he wasn't sure why he just felt he should.  
  
..................................  
  
James realised why he wished to look his best once he entered the potions classroom and made his way over to his desk, it was Lily his partner.  
  
"Hi," He grimaced awkwardly as she smiled in reply. He couldn't help noticing how nice she looked this morning. It made him feel less bad about not despising her anymore; maybe he was learning to tolerate her? Or maybe he was growing to like her?  
  
The lesson continued without event, until the end when Lily asked for a word, they took a walk in the gardens. James took it was regarding duties, when he'd kissed a girl they normally took it for granted he didn't want a relationship. This one didn't.  
  
"I really like you James," Lily told him, "But I don't know what to do, I'm stuck- you're giving me signals today that you regret last night"  
  
"Not at all." There was silence.  
  
They looked into each other's eyes and smiled, Lily went for his hand and he thought about pulling back, but he couldn't. She placed his hand on her side and stepped closer to his face.  
  
He looked into her eyes feeling stupid that he couldn't stop himself, hang on, he hated this girl he was about to kiss. He tried to tell himself it was all for the big plan, but he didn't believe it himself.  
  
They looked into each other's eyes, his hands now around her back, and them gradually receding up underneath her top. She took this as her sign, she opened her mouth and brought it up to James level, she gave him the choice as she stood there, and he took it.  
  
They stood there kissing, James hands getting further up her back as she held his face in place not letting him move it. James pulled his hands out from under the back of her top and they fell awkwardly by his sides, Lily pulled them up and they began to lie just under her jeans waistband.  
  
Lily was stumped, James really knew his way around a girl's body, and how to kiss someone. Yet she still felt he was unsure. Unsure as he may have been he carried on, wholeheartedly. He brought his hands once again up her top and he neared her bra fastener.  
  
He stopped  
  
Just stopped, it wasn't like him; he couldn't do it to her. He Cared?  
  
He couldn't handle it, she would have let him do it, and he just couldn't.  
  
That's when he got scared, and stopped. Grabbed her hand and pulled her into one of the greenhouses.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW 


	5. The greenhouse

The door slammed behind them with James expertly locking the door with his hand behind his back, he'd obviously been in here with girls before, he pulled Lily down towards a bench at the bottom of the room where there were blackened out windows, this made Lily relieved, Someone looking through a window could catch the head girl and boy in a compromising situation. James looked into Lily's eyes and smiled before kissing her hard and fast, as if he was desperate, it was like an animal instinct, which she was greatly taken aback by.  
  
He was all over her, his hands spanning her body softly, she returned the motion by putting her hands round his neck and kissing back harder. Lily had been in relationships before but none had been so urgent and primal, and she liked it.  
  
He could feel how inexperienced Lily was in this act when he felt her jaw beginning to tire, he moved his attention to her neck, kissing it lightly up and down. She tried to keep her giggles in; his soft hair was tickling her. Then the kissing began again as insistent as before. Feeling brave Lily put her fingers in the loops of his jeans and kept them there.  
  
She wasn't normally this forward, but she liked this boy, and somehow it felt right. Besides, she had to live sometime; she wanted to see his reaction to the new Lily. It'd be teasing and leading him on but she did it anyway, She moved her hands along to his belt buckle and felt his body move a little further back as if the movement had shocked him.  
  
Lily slowly and carefully undid his buckle and his kissing got faster, as if trying to distract her away from her task at hand. But he wasn't going to wind that easily, she moved onto his jeans button but as she got there he pulled back, the kissing stopped and he pulled his belt back together.  
  
"No," he stated plainly.  
  
"What? James you're a hypocrite,"  
  
"No Lil, I'm not if you'd heard some of the things I have done in my time you wouldn't be impressed and I know this is not the way you should go," He looked into her eyes pleading, "I would feel I was taking advantage. I don't want that for you or me, I don't know what's happening to me Lil, I just cant do it this way,"  
  
"Who cares?" she shrugged her shoulders, starting toward the door,  
  
"I care," he said as she left.  
  
This was really messed up; they were destroying an innocent girl.  
  
In fact it wasn't "they" anymore, it was him, and he'd already got far too involved .  
  
Review, I really didn't know what to do in the greenhouse, so I tried this and am uploading it, however if a lot of you don't feel it suits the characters please tell me and I will upload the other much less explicit version I wrote. I moved the rating to R after someone commented that they thought it shouldn't be a pg-13. So it can stay this way and have more naughtiness or go back tot eh old ways,  
  
Your thoughts please! 


	6. water adventures

It had been a day since the incident in the greenhouse; neither head boy nor head girl had spoken to each other. The tension in Griffindor house common room was evident with both sitting at opposite sides glaring at each other at particular intervals. It had been a miserable day in the common room, the fire was roaring and so were the first years, still overexcited from joining the school. Lily could have sworn the excitement didn't normally last as long, but maybe it was just her aging. Just as the sound levels began to near the limit in Lily's books, professor Dumbeldore came in,  
  
"I wonder if I could have a word with the heads of school, please? That is all," James and Lily left their groups and left the common room. When the got to the door Dumbeldore turned back to them, "Lily, James I do hope your duties are suiting with your timetables this year, however I have the news that as part of our new muggle studies teaching curriculum, Professor seems to have felt the need to install a muggle swimming pool on floor 3. I simply wanted to say feel free to use it as part of your privileges," he smirked and handed Lily the keys, "Maybe help you bond?" he suggested, and he walked off. A muggle swimming pool at hogwarts?  
  
Well it was a peculiar thought, but obviously true if Dumbeldore had been so serious. The two looked at each other, and James held out his arm,  
  
"Want to go see?" Lily's curiosity got the better of her,  
  
"Yes," she replied taking his arm and he led her to the third floor.  
  
....................................  
  
"Here, let me have a go.."  
  
"Move over, I can do this,"  
  
"You're going to snap the key,"  
  
"I am not,"  
  
"Turn it don't yank."  
  
"I'm not yanking," the key eventually clicked in the door and the two stumbled in the room. It had a green marble wall and floor, and central to the huge room was a huge deep swimming pool.  
  
"Wow," Lily gasped, "Its huge"  
  
"It's cool, wait till I let the marauders see this,"  
  
"They are not seeing this," She sighed grabbing the key out of his hand, "Must Sirius, Peter and Remus see everything that I seem to have access to?"  
  
"Alright," he laughed,  
  
Lily was shocked at herself, she'd began talking to him again, it was like an addiction, the boy who had knocked her back. She really did like him.  
  
"James, do you like me?" She asked suddenly and unpredictably.  
  
"HUH?" He asked open-mouthed.  
  
"Do you like me?" There was a moment of silence, and he nodded,  
  
"I care about you, just don't want to see you get hurt,"  
  
"There's nothing else I should know?" She questioned,  
  
"Nope," he lied.  
  
"Right then," She replied.  
  
As if in answer he grabbed her. They stood by the exit to the room for ages kissing, and then she plucked up the courage. She went back to his jeans belt and continued kissing him whilst she unbuttoned them. He stood there, it killing him not to tell Lily about the bet, but he was stuck now, he couldn't do anything without thinking of her. He wanted her as his. His jeans fell to the ground and were kicked off. Lily pulled his t-shirt over off his head and they stood there, Lily fully clothed and James only with boxer shorts on.  
  
"Now I cant be the only one, that's not fair!" he laughed looking down at his naked body. As if in return Lily started to pull her top off, and stood in her bra he moved his attention to her neck as he inched her skirt upwards to her thighs. He lifted her off the ground and she wrapped her long legs around his body. He carried her over to the side of the pool and put her down unzipping her skirt, it fell into the pool. They didn't even notice.  
  
Lily held onto James arms as she fell backwards, his strong arms held her there, not wanting anything to happen to her. She wanted to go backwards however and lightly touched the front of his boxer shorts and he lost his strength in his arms and they plunged backwards.  
  
Coming up for air James put Lily's arms around his neck, and they floated there kissing each other, James then went for Lily's neck and began planting little light kisses on the supersensitive skin. James felt her tense up as he went to touch her butt, and then he relax again, his hands roaming on her semi-clothed body.  
  
"Mmmm, James," She whispered,  
  
"Yeah?" he mumbled,  
  
"I could get used to being bad," she giggled.  
  
Well I took my reviewers advice, and have decided that as long as this is an R there's no point of avoiding the naughty stuff! Hope you enjoyed that instalment; I really wasn't sure whether hogwarts had a pool so felt the need to write it in. I found this chapter really hard to write because I wasn't sure how to play on James and Lily's reactions. Let me know what you all thought! 


End file.
